


The Price

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Madness, price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been his fault. All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #01: Voice.

He heard her voice constantly, driving him mad. Begging him to help her, to save her and cursing him. It had been his fault. All of it.

Her eyes were frightened, her skin pale, water was dripping from her every pore as she desperately tried to hold on to something: the edge of the well, his arm, reality.

She had been the price to have an heir, to save Camelot for eternity and he had paid it willingly. He could lie to everyone, but deep down he knew the truth: he had made an exchange and had to live with the consequences forever. That was his madness.


End file.
